Сладких снов, Нами
by Mitsuko-chama
Summary: Из-за тяжелой работы Нами сильно устала. Как же Луффи собирается ей помочь? ЛуНа


_**Сладких снов, Нами**_

**Название:** Сладких снов, Нами

**Автор:** Mitsuko-chama

**Бета:** я сама себе бета

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Пейринг:** Луффи/Нами (такой небольшой, но красивый намек)

**Статус: **закончен

**Предупреждения: **место действия происходит после Скайпии

Нами рисовала новую карту уже восемь или девять часов. Она лишь несколько раз выходила из своей комнаты, чтобы сверить курс. Девушка отказалась от еды и даже не обращала внимания на буйствующих Луффи, Чоппера и Усоппа.

Вздохнув, Нами снова взглянула на карту оценивающим взглядом. Ведь не так-то просто изобразить Небесный Остров. Главная проблема, как показать, что он на небе? Не писать же рядышком с картой «Извините, но там вы сможете побывать, только если отправитесь в Джаю и там поймаете маленький такой водоворот». Нет, конечно, это было бы глупо.

«Или, лучше,» - к Нами в голову пришла неплохая идея, - «Лучше, показать на карте Джаи местность, где бывают водовороты, а карта Скайпии будет в качестве дополнения».

Девушку это утешило, но немного. Тогда придется дорабатывать карту Джаи.

- Что такое, Навигатор-сан? – спросила Робин, которая все это время была в комнате и читала одну из своих книг. И ее слегка взволновал вид нахмуренного навигатора. – У вас какие-то проблемы?

Нами покачала головой:

- Нет-нет, все в порядке. Я просто немного устала.

- Может, мне стоит попросить кока-сана приготовить вам один из его фирменных коктейлей?

Девушка мягко улыбнулась. Она действительно чувствовала себя уставшей. Так почему бы немного не расслабиться и отдохнуть?

- Да, было бы неплохо. Спасибо, Робин.

Оставшись наедине с собой и своими мыслями Нами, опять уставилась на карту. В то же время, в ее взгляде не выражалось ничего. В голове было пусто, мозг как будто отключился. Где-то там слышались вопли Санджи «Нами-суан!», крики Луффи «Я хочу есть! Почему Нами можно, а мне нельзя?» Но это все было снаружи, далеко…

Сама того не замечая, Нами положила голову на стол и закрыла глаза. Для нее реальный мир прекратил свое существование. Он мог и подождать. Теперь она в своем месте грез.

Войдя в комнату с подносом, Робин увидела, что Нами уснула, не выходя из-за стола. Аккуратно положив поднос на свою кровать, так, чтобы коктейли не разлились, женщина убрала карту из-под головы Нами и укрыла девушку одеялом.

Окинув комнату взглядом еще раз, Робин взяла поднос, книгу, которую она читала и вышла из комнаты.

На палубе веселились Усопп, Чоппер и Луффи.

- Длинноносик, доктор-сан и капитан-сан, а вы не могли бы быть тише? Навигатор-сан сильно устала и заснула. Не думаю, что она обрадуется, если вы ее разбудите.

Мальчишки взглянули на нее с видом, будто Робин – самый шумный человек на свете, а они, оклеветанные бедняжки, ни при чем.

Улыбнувшись, археолог устроилась в шезлонге и продолжила читать.

- Луффи! Эй, Луффи! – кричали Чоппер и Усопп.

Парень не сразу откликнулся, а затем удивленно взглянул на своих друзей.

- Что такое?

- Что с тобой произошло? Ты изменился! – воскликнул Усопп, немного раздраженный такой резкой переменой настроения.

- Ребята, - послышался тихий и спокойный голос Луффи. Но канонир и доктор, зная своего капитана, поняли, что он не в настроении продолжать беситься. – Я вернусь через десять минут. Подождите, пожалуйста.

Луффи поднялся в комнату к Нами, увидел, что она спала, сидя за столом, и нахмурился. Он понимал, что девушка старается ради достижения своей мечты, он ее поддерживал, он защищал ее, давая возможность осуществить желаемое. Но нельзя изводить себя до такого состояния.

Покачав головой, Луффи стал отодвигать стул от стола. Можно было бы написать «аккуратно», но увы… зная Луффи. К счастью для него (или для себя?), девушка не проснулась. Она слишком сильно устала, чтобы беспокоиться из-за таких мелочей во сне.

Тем временем парень снял с Нами одеяло и взял ее на руки. _Его_ навигатор была на удивление легка. А, прислонившись к его сильной груди, она казалась маленькой и беззащитной.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что такая невинная девушка будет бить меня при каждой возможности?» подумал Луффи, очарованный своим навигатором.

Постояв так еще пару мгновений, он положил ее на кровать.

Если Нами и впрямь так устает, то за столом она явно не выспится. А если она еще и добровольно изматывает себя… Мысленно парень пообещал следить за своей подругой, чтобы больше такого не повторилось. Укрыв ее одеялом, парень подошел к двери. Однако прежде чем выйти, он еще раз оглянулся, будто проверяя, на месте ли Нами. Та лежала, ровно дыша и улыбаясь во сне.

- Сладких снов, Нами.

Луффи и сам улыбнулся и вышел за дверь.

- Эй, парни, на чем мы остановились? – весело крикнул он и побежал к друзьям.

**От автора: **Если на сайте есть русские поклонники ЛуНы, оставьте, пожалуйста, свои комментарии =)


End file.
